


The Queen's Daughter

by AFanofALotofThings227



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Future, Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFanofALotofThings227/pseuds/AFanofALotofThings227
Summary: The Evil Queen failed to cast the curse due to an upset with another man. But now she has another way, another horrible way to spoil the Charmings' happiness...
Kudos: 1





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> The iltanics are flashbacks.

_Snow wasn't glad. This was a celebration. They didn't kill Regina, they just banished her to a place no one can get to. They didn't know where or what that place was, but she was there. The Evil Queen had been defeated. It was time to sit down and celebrate. Just Snow couldn't. She was so worried that her daughter would come in and ruin this party, just like Regina did with their wedding, all those years ago._

" _You okay?" asked Charming._

" _No," said Snow. "We've defeated the Evil Queen, but her daughter's still out there."_

" _We've been over this," said Charming. "She is not her daughter."_

" _She might as well be," said Snow. "This would have never happened if we just gave The Apprentice Maleficent's baby in the first place!"_

" _You know we couldn't," said Charming._

" _I know," said Snow. "But what are we going to do?"_

_Snow thought about Emma Mills. Snow and Charming's daughter which Regina raised. She felt like raising their daughter to hate them would ruin their happy ending. It did. They never felt the same since. Yes, they've had 2 kids since then and they had another one on the way. But it wasn't the same._

_Emma came bursting through the door._

" _Hello Mother, Hello Father," she said, obviously not meaning it. "Sorry I'm late."_

" _Emma," said Snow._

" _Don't you Emma me in that way!" exclaimed Emma, very offended. "You just killed my mother!"_

" _We've been over this," said Charming. "She's not your mother."_

" _Oh, she was," said Emma. "And I am going to avenge her death."_

" _Well, we won't let you!" shouted Snow & Charming's teenage son Neal, running up to Emma with a sword, but Emma used magic to push him away._

" _Emma," said Snow, "She isn't even dead!"_

" _She might as well be," said Emma. "And I'm going to do something which she wasn't able to do."_

" _Yeah?" asked Charming. "And what's that?"_

" _Don't you see, Daddy?" said Emma. "I'm going to cast The Dark Curse."_

_Snow stopped. The Dark Curse was one of the many failed plans of Regina's. It was supposed to be a curse which took everyone's happy endings away in some way or another, but it didn't work. No one knew why, except Emma, who she told later in life. After that, Regina set on her plan to steal Emma, and raise her to hate Snow and Charming. Whichever reason she failed for, Emma had now found a way to overcome it._

" _You wouldn't want to do that," said Charming._

" _Oh, yes I would!" shouted Emma. "I would so love to do it!"_

_Emma scowled, and teleported away._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Georgia?"

"Ryan," said Georgia, "You look relieved."

"Well," said Ryan. "It is the internet. Pictures can be…"

"Fake. Outdated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret Catalogue. So…"

"So," said Ryan. "Tell me something about yourself, Georgia."

"Oh," said Georgia. "Well, today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me?" said Ryan. "What about your friends?"

"Kind of a loner."

"And you don't like your family?" asked Ryan.

Georgia wondered if she should lie about this. She didn't say why she had to. She didn't have to lie about everything. "All I have is a sister. And she's a crazy lunatic!"

"What about your parents?" asked Ryan. "Everyone has parents."

"Technically, yes," said Georgia. "But not everyone knows who they are."

"You are the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met," said Ryan.

Georgia was seriously getting fed up with this guy. "Okay! Your turn. No, let me guess. You're handsome, charming…"

"Go on."

"The kind of guy who… stop me if I get this wrong. Embezzled your employer, got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw you in jail?" exclaimed Georgia, telling him the truth, finally.

"What?"

"And the worst part of this is your wife," said Georgia. "Your wife loves you so much she bailed you out. And how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

Georgia hated love. And family. She really didn't see the point of it all.

"Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"The bail bondsman."

"The bail bondsperson."

Ryan flipped the table and ran out of the restaurant, but Georgia was too quick for her. Ryan jumped into her car and started it, but Georgia stopped it just in time, doing her job.

"You don't have to do this, okay?" said a very desperate Ryan. "I can pay you, I've got money."

"No you don't," said Georgia. "And if you did, you should give it your wife to take care of your family."

"And what do you know about family?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing." answered a truthful Georgia.

Georgia got home. She liked home. She felt safe there. She thought about her life. Looked online. One of the top articles was:

"World explorer Adeline White returns to the US."

Georgia closed her laptop. Adeline White was her older sister. They were both found together when Georgia was born. Adeline was raised by their parents for the first 6 years of her life. Georgia was raised in the system for years. When Adeline was 18, she aged out of the system and looked after Georgia. But since Georgia had turned 18, Adeline was off exploring the world searching for their long lost parents.

Georgia didn't believe her. Her sister was just a crazy lunatic who thinks that her parents were right to give them up. They haven't spoken since. Georgia even took on the name Swan because she didn't want to be known as the sister of one of the world's greatest explorers.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A 10-year old girl was standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"My name's Regina. I'm your daughter."

Georgia did not know what was going on as Regina went in. "Whoa! Hey, hey kid! I don't have a daughter. Where are your parents?"

"10 years ago, you gave a baby up for adoption. That was me."

"Give me a minute."

Okay, that was weird. Seriously, it's taken an entire lifetime for Georgia to find her parents. Regina just found her birth mother. What was she supposed to do? Emma walked back into the room.

"You know," said Regina. "We should really get going."

"Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me," said Regina.

"OK, I'm calling the cops," said Georgia, even though she hated cops.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep."

"You're not going to do that."

"Try me."

Georgia couldn't go back to jail. While Regina seemed like she was lying, it's not like Georgia had a superpower to be sure. It doesn't matter. What could be the harm in taking her biological daughter home?

"Fine," said Georgia. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Storybrooke, Maine," said Regina.

Storybrooke? Weird name for a town. "Storybrooke? Seriously?"

Regina nodded.

"OK," said Georgia. "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Snow was still upset. It had been weeks since Emma had disturbed the party and threatened them. David had done stuff to take his mind off of it, but Snow was still not over it. David had to solve this._

" _What's wrong?" asked David._

" _Nothing," said Snow._

" _You're still thinking about what Emma said, aren't you?" he asked. "It failed once, it can fail again."_

" _Emma is ten times more powerful than Regina ever was."_

" _They're only words," said Charming. "Just like the first time. I told you there was nothing to worry about. We can't go through this again."_

" _Yes," said Snow, "This is just like the first time, so we have to do something we did the first time."_

_David knew what Snow was suggesting. Snow was suggesting that they see Rumpelstiltskin. The last time they went to see Rumpelstiltskin, he said the only thing which could stop the curse was Emma, because she's apparently The Saviour. Well, that was obviously wrong now, wasn't it? Why would Snow think of doing it again?_

" _No!" David exclaimed. "We can't do that again! Remember what he said last time?"_

" _Last time," said Snow, "It wasn't our own daughter saying it. Also, what he said might've came true if Regina would've succeeded with that curse."_

" _There's a reason he's locked up," said Charming._

" _Yes," said Snow. "But we need a way to find out what we should do if she succeeds. We need to keep our baby safe."_

" _Okay," said David. "For our child."_

"Please," said the guy desperately trying to get an interview. "Stay where you are!"

"Stay where I am?" exclaimed Adeline. "When have I ever done that?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Adeline had travelled the world, searching for her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. She had taken the name 'White', simply because it was a common name in this land, while 'Charming' definitely was not. Her travels have brought many people on, she started making documentaries, becoming a celebrity, and taking on challenges that no one would ever do. She is well-known for her weird beliefs in magic and fairytales, including the fact that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Can't you just stay in one place?"

"Look," said Adeline. "I'm not taking any interviews until I find a place to stay, okay?"

"This is New York City," said the interviewer. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'll find a way," said Adeline.

Suddenly, a 50 or so year old man came up to Adeline. She wasn't sure if he was a fan or a hater. Either way, she was not glad that someone recognized her.

"Adeline White," he said. "My name is Neal Cassidy. I'm a big fan of your work."

"Good," said Adeline. "Don't know many fans of mine your age. Now can I please get back on my hunt?

"Wait," said Neal. "I need to talk to you. In private."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the interviewer.

Adeline was shocked. No one had ever asked this before. What could this possibly be about? Does he think he knows her parents? Does he _actually_ know her parents? Is he from the Enchanted Forest like she is? What did he know?

"Who are your parents?" he asked when she got a place to stay.

"What do you mean?" asked Adeline. "I haven't seen my parents since I was 6." How does he not know? I tell everyone!

"I haven't seen my father for over a century and a half!" exclaimed Neal.

"You what?" said Adeline.

How can someone look 50 and yet be over 150 years old? Adeline was as puzzled as ever.

"You are famous for believing in fairytales," said Neal. "I am from a fairy tale land called the Enchanted Forest, which I assume you are too, right?"

"Yes," said Adeline. "I am the second daughter and third child of Snow White and Prince Charming. Who is your father?"

"Rumplestiltskin," said Neal.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Adeline even more.

Rumplestiltskin is The Dark One. The one who gave Emma and the Evil Queen The Dark Curse. He is at least 300 years old. Neal probably went to somewhere where he couldn't age.

"Neverland," said Neal. "I went to Neverland and returned here 30 years ago. Anyway, my main point is that the people here don't need to know all this!"

"Don't worry," Adeline said. "No one believes me."

"So," said Neal. "Magic is dangerous. You should be glad you're in this world. How did you get here anyway?"

"Through a magic wardrobe," said Adeline. "I understand that Rumplestiltskin's son would hate magic, but it's partly his fault this is happening. My parents have been under a spell for 28 years. I need to find them, no matter what it takes."

"OK, fine, do it," said Neal. "But I just have to warn you, you can get into big trouble with magic, so don't mess with it, okay? So stop exposing it to the world! It's best kept a secret, okay?"

"Got it," said Adeline. "I'm getting close anyway. I've figured out that the location might be invisible to regular people, but people from our world can see it just fine."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia had been talking to Regina for a while. They were in a car driving from Boston to the weirdest town she's ever heard of.

"What's that?" Georgia asked, pointing to Regina's book.

"I'm not sure you're ready," Regina said.

"Ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Everything in this book actually happened," said Regina.

"You sound like my sister," said Georgia.

"Adeline?"

"How do you know who my sister is?" asked Georgia, sceptically.

"Because both of you are in the book," said Regina.

"Oh, kid, you've got some problems," said Georgia.

"Yeh," Regina said. "And I know who's going to fix them."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_A guard came over to Rumple's cell. Rumple smiled. He had been in this cell for 30 years now and he barely got any visitors. He could tell who it was. His old 'friends', Snow White and Prince Charming._

" _I have a question for you," said the guard._

" _No you don't," said Rumple. "They do. Snow White and Prince Charming. You insult me. Take off those robes and tell me what you want."_

" _We've come to ask you about the…"_

" _Yes," said Rumple. "I know why you're here. Same thing as last time. Well, I've already told you everything I know. You're wasting my time, dearie, but I am glad to finally have someone to talk to."_

" _What?" asked Snow. "Last time you told us Emma was The Saviour and on her 28_ _th_ _birthday, she will find us. Emma can't be The Saviour to this curse because she was the one who cast it!"_

" _She still can be," said Rumple. "Just not in the same way. She would already have been there in the first place, but 2 of your other children will guide her. One will be your new born. Um, what's her name?"_

" _Why are you telling us this without something in return?" asked Charming, suspiciously._

" _Because, dearie," continued Rumple. "I already made a deal with you 30 years ago to tell you what I know about the curse. You can't deal for the same thing twice, it would just make no sense."_

" _Fair enough," said Snow. "Then why would we tell you our newborn's name?"_

" _You wouldn't," said Rumple. "But it was worth a try anyway. In conclusion, just because the person cast the curse, doesn't mean they can't break it."_

" _Yes," said Charming. "But Emma's evil. Should The Saviour be capable of that?"_

" _She's more capable of being evil than I am of doing good, dearie. That should be enough for you," said Rumple._

" _Let's just go," said Snow. "You were right, Charming. This was no help at all."_

" _Remember," said Rumple. "She needs guidance."_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Okay, kid," said Georgia Swan. "How about an address?"

"34 not-telling-you street," said Regina.

"Look, kid," said Georgia. "It's getting late." She looked at the clock. "8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life," Regina said. "Time is frozen here."

"Really?" Georgia asked, laughing.

"The Queen's Daughter did it with her curse," said Regina. "She sent a bunch of fairytale characters here."

Georgia looked at the girl. She was her biological daughter after all. But these stories can't be true. They're crazy. It looked like Regina needed her problems solved.

"Frozen in time?" said Georgia. "Stuck in Storybrooke, Maine? That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!"

"Why doesn't anyone just leave?" Georgia asked, sincerely.

"They can't," Regina said. "If they try, bad things happen.

Just then, a man with orange hair and glasses walked up to them, walking his dog.

"Regina," he said. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Archie."

"Who's this?" Archie asked.

"Just someone willing to give her a ride home," said Georgia.

"She's my mom, Archie," said Regina.

"Oh, I see."

Georgia frowned.

"You know where she lives?" Georgia asked.

"Oh, sure," said Archie. "Just right up there. The mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the mayor's kid?" questioned Georgia.

"Uh, maybe?" said Regina.

"Well, I really should be getting her home," said Georgia.

"Of course," said Archie. "Have a good night, and be good Regina."

"So that's your shrink," said Georgia.

"I am not crazy," said Regina.

"He doesn't seem cursed to me," said Georgia, stating the obvious.

"He doesn't know," said Regina.

"That he's a fairytale character?" questioned Georgia.

"None of them do," said Regina. "They don't remember who they are!"

"Then who's he supposed to be?" Georgia asked.

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right," said Georgia. "The lying thing. Thought I saw your nose grow a bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio!"

"Sure you're not," complained Georgia. "Because that'll be ridiculous!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" _Well, what do we do?" asked Charming. "We can't fight our own daughter."_

" _Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" said one of the dwarfs._

" _It's actually going to happen this time," said Charming. "I can feel it."_

" _The future is written," said Snow. "Pinocchio, have you kept your father's wardrobe?"_

" _Yes," said Pinocchio. "But there's something I'm going to have to tell you. My father made Blue lie about it. The wardrobe can take two, not one. My father tried to do this to save me."_

" _I'm sorry," said Blue. "I had to. He wouldn't have done it otherwise."_

" _I'm not happy with your dead father, Pinocchio," said Snow. "But it really doesn't matter right now. Does the wardrobe still work?"_

" _Maybe," said Pinocchio. "But we can't know for sure. Blue?"_

" _I'm not sure if it still works," said Blue. "And I don't know how to test it."_

" _I know a way to test it," said Aaron de Carpente, walking in._

" _Aaron, how many times do we have to tell you?" complained Charming. "You're not allowed in this palace!"_

" _You did not block my magic," said Aaron._

" _Well, just don't kill anyone this time!" exclaimed Snow._

_During the first curse, The Evil Queen blamed Aaron for preventing it after he killed her father. Aaron was abandoned by his parents, and no one knows much about his past after that point. He had really powerful dark magic inside of him. He claims to have reformed since then, but Snow and Charming still don't trust him._

" _I'm not here to stop the curse!" he explained. "I'm here to save your children. I am a carpenter. I'll build another wardrobe myself. Okay?"_

" _Why should we trust you?" asked Charming. "You could just use that wardrobe to go in it yourself."_

" _Maybe being cursed would be an interesting experience," said Aaron. "Especially the curse Emma's casting."_

" _So… you actually want to be cursed?" asked the Charmings' 16-year old son. "You're crazier than we thought."_

" _Just do it," said Snow. "But Pinocchio, keep an eye on him!"_

" _I will gladly do so, Queen Snow," Pinocchio said._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Please don't take me back there," complained Regina.

"I'm sure your parents are really worried about you," said Georgia.

"I don't have any parents," explained Regina. "Just a mom and she's not very good at the moment."

"Not very good?" laughed Georgia. "Why?"

"She doesn't love me," said Regina. "She just pretends to."

Georgia knocked, and out the door came a woman with long blonde hair and mayor clothes and a man wearing a sheriff outfit. Regina assumed this woman was Regina's adoptive mother.

"Regina, Regina!" said the mayor, obviously concerned. "Where have you been?"

"I found my real mom!" said Regina, like she was angry with her mom for some reason.

The Sheriff looked at Georgia like he was excited at what was going to happen.

"You're Regina's birth mother?" said Regina's adoptive mother. Georgia couldn't tell whether she was interested or appalled to meet her. "How would you like to taste of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" said Georgia, laughing.

"Seriously?" complained the Sheriff. "I thought you definitely wanted to fight."

"Just go and check on Regina, Sheriff!" ordered the mayor.

"OK, Madame Mayor," said the Sheriff.

Georgia then had a talk with Regina's mom, Mayor Emma Mills. She looked the same age as her, but she assumed that she was older and looked younger than she was. She wasn't just the mayor, she also has had a kid for 10 years. Georgia was still surprised that Emma took so kindly to her, though.

When they had gone, Georgia noticed that Regina had left the book in her car.

"Sneaky bastard."

Georgia saw a wolf on the road, so she drove past it, but then crashed into the Storybrooke sign and fell unconscious.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" _I don't wanna do this," said Snow._

" _He said the newborn and another kid," said Charming. "You go with Neal."_

" _You don't know how long this is going to be!" responded Snow._

" _It doesn't matter," said Charming. "We have eternal love!"_

_Snow suddenly looked upset and David wondered why._

" _What is it?" he asked._

" _The baby!" said Snow. "It's coming."_

_Then they hear a bell. The curse was coming._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia woke up in a prison cell, right next to the Sheriff.

"Emma's drinks," he said. "They were stronger than we thought."

"I wasn't drunk!" exclaimed Georgia. "There was a wolf in the middle of the road!"

"Really?" said the Sheriff. "That's the best you've got?"

"Josh!" shouted Emma, walking in. "Regina's ran away again!" Emma sternly looked at Georgia. "What is she doing here?"

"She was drunk driving," said Josh. "You don't give her drinks that strong next time."

"Do you know where Regina is?" Emma asked Emma, completely disregarding Josh.

"I haven't seen him since I dropped him off," said Georgia. "And I have a pretty good alibi."

"It's fine," said Emma. "I can tell when someone is lying. It's like a superpower."

"Wow," said Georgia, sarcastically. "That's definitely not condescending at all."

"Well," said Emma. "He wasn't in his room today."

"Have you checked his computer?" Georgia asked. "If he was talking to anyone, if he was contacting anyone, it would probably be on there."

"Since when do you know so much about that?" Josh questioned.

"Finding people's what I do," said Georgia. "How about you let me out and I can help you find him?"

They let her go, and they checked out the computer. They noticed he was using a credit card owned by Mary-Margaret Blanchard, who Emma then said was Regina's teacher, so they went off to the school.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" _Neal," said little Adeline, only 6 years old. "What's going on?"_

_Neal didn't want to tell her she was about to get cursed. She won't get it anyway. His parents didn't start teaching him about the world around him until he was 10. Now 16, he knew what he had to do. Since his mother was giving birth, he had to go into the magic wardrobe and look after little Georgia. He had to._

" _Nothing," lied Neal. "Just get back to your room."_

" _Can't we play or something?" said Adeline. "You never play!"_

" _I'm not in the mood, Adeline," said Neal._

" _Here's the wardrobe," said Aaron de Carpente, walking in._

" _Where have you been?" shouted Neal._

" _It doesn't matter," said Aaron. "Just if you don't want to be cursed, just run in there!"_

_Neal pointed at Adeline._

" _Cursed?!" she exclaimed. "Isn't that an evil spell?"_

" _No, no, no," said Neal, trying to reassure her._

" _So, we're all going to be put under an evil spell," said Adeline._

_Neal could lie to her no longer. This was all Aaron's fault anyway, for being such a condescending moron._

" _Yes," said Neal. "I'm sorry, Adeline."_

" _No one tells me anything!" said Adeline. "So let's all get away!"_

_Adeline ran to the wardrobe, Aaron opened the doors, and Adeline ran in, leaving Neal to freak out like he's never done before._

" _YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "YOU LET HER GO THROUGH! HOW COULD YOU!"_

" _I was only respecting your sister's wishes," said Aaron._

" _You know, if you were a sheriff," said Neal. "You would be worse than the one in Nottingham."_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Emma ran into the classroom owned by Mary-Margaret, followed by Georgia and Josh.

"Where is my daughter?" she burst out saying.

"Regina?" said Mary-Margaret. "I thought she was homesick with you."

"You think I would be here if she was?" said Emma. "Did you give her your credit card so she can find her? Or was it your son? I swear, if he had anything to do with this, I will have him expelled immediately!"

Mary-Margaret looked at Georgia. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm…"

"She's the woman who gave her up for adoption," said Josh.

"Stay out of this, Josh!" said Emma.

"You didn't know anything about this, did you?" asked Georgia.

"No, unfortunately not," said Mary-Margaret, reaching for her credit card. "And my son has been at school all day. Clever girl. I should've never given her that book."

"What is this book I keep hearing about?" shouted Emma.

"Why would a book make a kid run away anyway?" said Josh.

"Are you insulting my child?" suggested Emma. "I'm the one who made you Sheriff!"

Josh stood back, making sure he didn't let one of his stupid annoying comments go again.

"It's just some old stories I gave her," said Mary-Margaret. "She's a special girl. Smart. Creative. And as you probably know, lonely."

"All she needs is a dose of reality," said Emma. "Have a safe trip back to Boston."

"Sorry to bother you," said Georgia.

"It's fine," said Mary-Margaret. "I fear this is partially my fault."

"How was a book supposed to help?" Georgia asked.

"There's a reason we all know these stories," said Mary-Margaret. "They're classics. They help us live in our world. You see, Regina hasn't had an easy life. She's like any adopted child. They struggle with the most basic question. Why would anyone give me away?"

Mary-Margaret then realized who she just said that to.

"I'm sorry," said Mary-Margaret. "I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"It's okay," said Georgia.

"Look," said Mary-Margaret. "I gave him the book because I wanted him to have hope. Believing in a happy ending itself is a powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" asked Georgia.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_When Snow had given birth, Charming went to take the baby to the wardrobe. He saw Neal standing next to the wardrobe._

" _Neal," he said. "Why haven't you gone in yet?"_

" _Adeline ran in!" said Neal. "And it's his fault!"_

_David looked angrily at Aaron._

" _I was respecting your daughter's wishes!"_

_David ignored him._

" _Do you still want to do this?" asked Neal._

" _Of course," Charming said._

_Suddenly, some of Emma's men came. Charming fights them both off._

" _Dad!" exclaimed Neal._

" _I'm fine!" Charming lied. "Get to safety!"_

_Neal ran to his room, and Aaron ran too, probably because Emma hates him so much._

_Charming carefully placed Georgia into the wardrobe. "Goodbye, Georgia," he said. Two more of Emma's men came up to him. He started to fight them off, until one of them severely injures him. He feared he was going to die, but he just fell, looking up at the wardrobe as he was going._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Regina was in exactly the same place Mary-Margaret said she was in.

"You left this in my car," said Georgia.

"You know what you have to do?" asked Regina.

"What?"

"You have to guide my mom to become a hero," said Regina.

"I'm not making anyone a hero, kid," said Georgia.

"You don't have to be hostile," said Regina. "I know you like me, I can tell. Don't worry, I know why I gave you up. You wanted to give me my best chance."

It was true. Georgia was not ready to look after a child, but she still wanted her to be happy.

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's the same reason Snow White gave you and your sister away," said Regina.

"Listen to me, kid," said Georgia. "I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. I wanted to give you your best chance, but it is not with me. Come on, let's go."

"Please don't send me back there," said Regina. "Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mom," said Georgia.

"You don't know what it's like with her!" said Regina. "My life sucks!"

Georgia then freaked out. "You wanna know what sucking is? Being abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to send me and my sister to the hospital! I ended up in the foster system and never got a family, except my lunatic sister! Your mum is trying her best. I know sometimes it seems like she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents were just trying to save you from the curse," said Regina.

"Sure they were," said Georgia, sarcastically, "Let's get you home."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Snow walked in, and she saw Charming lying on the floor. "No! No, no, no! Please come back to me!"_

_Emma walked in to the room, behind Snow. "Don't worry, Mother. Soon, you won't remember that you loved him, or even knew him."_

" _Why are you doing this?" asked Snow._

" _Because this is my happy ending!" said Emma._

" _No, it isn't," said Snow. "It's with us. You can come back. Your so called mother was an evil scheming mainiac. You could be different."_

" _And now I'm the evil scheming mainiac," said Emma. "Where are my brother and sisters?"_

" _I'm right here!" said Neal. "The others are both in that wardrobe. They're coming to get you, Siss. You're going to lose!"_

" _We'll see about that!" said Emma._

_Dark magic came all around them. It was too late. The curse was beginning._

" _Where are we going?" asked Snow._

" _Somewhere horrible," said Emma. "Somewhere were the only person who gets a happy ending is me."_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Thank you," said Emma.

"No problem."

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you."

"Thank you," said Georgia. "You know, it's weird. "It was my birthday yesterday. I had a cupcake I bought myself, and I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Regina shown up.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding."

"What?" Georgia did not know what she was talking about.

"Don't mistake this as an invitation back into her life."

"Oh…" Georgia said.

"Miss Swan," said Emma. "You made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, I've been the one who's been looking after him throughout it all."

"I was not…"

"No!" said Emma. "You don't get to speak! You don't get to do anything! You gave up that right when you tossed her away! You have no legal right to Regina and you're gonna be held to that, so I suggest you go back in your car to Boston and leave this town. Goodbye Miss Swan."

Georgia struggled for a moment. "Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love her?" she repeated.

"Of course I love her," said Emma.

Georgia waited for a moment. She thought for a moment that Regina was right. It seems like she needed her birth mother now, or else her life would fall apart. She didn't mean any offense to Emma. Well, she did, but that's beside the point. Maybe she will stay here for a week. She couldn't go back. Not now. She parked her car at the inn, Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She said she was staying for a week.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," she was greeted.

She was staying here. She just hoped she made the right decision.


	2. Feuds Get In The Way of Things

Regina wondered if Georgia being here now would help unfreeze the town and everything would start changing. She wondered if she needed to get Adeline here too. But the clock started moving. She wondered why. Regina knew breaking the curse would be hard, but she was glad she, The Failed Saviour's adoptive daughter was the one to believe.

Emma was scrolling through Regina's book. How is it possible that this exists? she thought. She turned to a page about Snow & Charming's Defeat Party, the despicable event which was used to celebrate the cruel execution of Emma's mother. She turned the page round, and noticed that Georgia was her 'sister', and she was supposed to guide her into becoming the Saviour.

"Regina, what is this book?" she asked. "Why are the pages so creased?"

"It's an old book," said Regina. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I care because you think I'm the Queen's Daughter," said Emma. "That hurts me, Regina. I'm your mother."

"No you're not," Regina said.

"Then who is?" said Emma. "The woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue." Emma heared the clock and looked shocked. "WHAT?!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia looked at herself. What was she doing there? Sure, she was there for her daughter Regina. She wanted to give her her best chance. That was not with her, but it also seemed like it wasn't with the woman who is looking after her now. So maybe she could fufill her promise to her. She also wondered about Regina's fairytale belief. It was new to some people, but her sister Adeline has always believed that fairytales are real, and she knows how hard it is to convince people out of it. She hadn't seen Adeline in years, but she knew she had changed her mind about fairytales.

There was a knock on the door. Emma answered it and immediately started talking.

"Did you know that honeycrisp tree is the most vigurous kind of apple tree?" she said, "It can survive tempartures as low as forty below and keep growing. I have one I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I am yet to find anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

"Thanks?" Georgia said, confusingly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home," said Emma, obviously eager to see Georgia leave.

"Actually," answered Georgia, "I'm going to stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Emma. "Regina has enough issues, she doesn't need you making them worse."

"All due respect, Madame Mayor," said Georgia. "The fact that you've threatened me twice in two days just makes me want to stay more."

"Since when were apples a threat?" asked a frustrated Emma.

"I can read between the lines," said Georgia. "I just want to make sure Regina's okay."

"Oh, she's fine, dear," said Emma, rudely. "Any problems she has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" asked Georgia, now seriously losing her temper.

"It means I have her in therapy," said Emma. "Take my advice, Miss Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Regina."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that," said Georgia, clearly implying that she was the one who knew what was best.

"It's time for you to go, Miss Swan," said Emma.

"Or what?" exclaimed Georgia.

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan," said Emma. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Emma walked back into her palace to find her loyal subjects there. She had just threatened to cast the Dark Curse, even though she had no idea how to actually do it.

"Do you need a drink?" asked Emma's loyal servant Cedric.

When they were young, Emma had a friendship with Cedric, she wouldn't call it a relationship, although it might have got a little bit close to that. When Emma's mother found out about that, she banned him from cleaning Emma's room, but now she was servant to Emma again. Emma didn't hold this against her mother, at least she didn't crush his heart like her grandmother did to Regina.

"Do I look like I need a drink?" shouted an angry Emma.

"I was only trying to help!" said Cedric.

"Thank you," said Emma, still not happy, but taking the drink anyway.

"Are you really going to cast the Dark Curse?" asked the Magic Mirror. "How do you plan on doing that?! You don't even have an idea how to cast it!"

The Magic Mirror was once one of King Leopold's most loyal subjects, and before that, he was the Genie of Agrabah. Regina trapped him in a magic mirror long before Emma was born. Even though Regina treated him like dirt his entire life, he remained loyal to her all the way through. No one ever knew why stayed so loyal to Regina, but he wasn't as loyal to Emma, that's for sure.

"I'll find a way!" said Emma.

"Are you forgetting that your so called mother traded it back?" replied the Mirror.

"That won't be a problem," said Emma.

"I don't think she'll be that happy to see you," said Cedric.

"Since when do I care?" asked Emma. "I'm going!"

Emma travelled to the Forbidden Forest, due to Regina's decreasing popularity, less and less people started to work for her, and even more guards were killed in invasions. And even then, most of the ones remaining either left or were killed because they wouldn't swear loyalty to Emma after Regina died.

"How are you, dear?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine," said Emma.

"Are you?" said Lily. "Because if my mother got killed by the side of good and not peacefully in her sleep, then I would be pissed off!"

"Just shut up, Lily," said Emma. "You know why I'm here. I need my curse."

"It's not yours anymore," said Lily. "A deal's a deal."

"The people who made that deal are both dead," said Emma. "So technically, the curse doesn't belong to anyone."

"Technically," replied Lily, "It was inherited."

"I don't care!" shouted Emma. "Just give me it!"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!" said Lily. "I have no idea where my mom hid the stupid thing!"

"In the orb above her staff."

Lily said nothing.

"Just give it back!" demanded Emma.

"Must we do this?" asked Lily.

"Alas, we must," said Emma.

Emma and Lily started fighting for the Dark Curse, just like their mothers did before them. Emma used magic to draw all the weapons to her, but Lily threw them back.

"You never were the best at dark magic, were you?" asked Lily.

"Shut up!" said a furstrated Emma, who was extremely insulted.

"Oh, never mind," said Lily, walking away.

Emma stopped. She saw that Maleficent's staff was one of the weapons thrown at her. Just like she had planned. When she threw the weapons, she made sure Maleficent's staff was there, so she could take it.

"You know, you're the best at magic," said Emma. "But I'm the best at strategy."

"Don't do this!" said Lily. "You know what will happen if you do!"

"Do I care?" said Emma. "It's what my mother would want me to do."

"She wasn't your mother!" Lily shouted.

Emma ran up to Lily and freaked. "YES SHE WAS!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Here you go," said Ruby, randomly giving Georgia hot cocoa with cinnamon. Something she really liked, but didn't order.

"Thanks," Georgia said. "But I didn't order that."

"I know," Ruby said. "You have an admirer."

Georgia turned round, and saw the arrogant selfish annoying sheriff from last night sitting at the table.

"Ah," he said. "So you've decided to stay."

"Observant," Georgia said. "Important for a cop."

"Well, you can't say much about that, can you?" said Josh.

Georgia looked at him. Why the hell did he give her the cocoa?

"It's a joke," said Josh. "Because you ran over our sign."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture," said Georgia. "And I am impressed that you knew I like cinnamon in my chocolate, because most people don't. But I'm not here to flirt, so thank you, but no thank you."

"Ha! Why would I give anyone a hot chocolate?" exclaimed Josh. "Never mind one with cinnamon."

Georgia, furstrated, threw the cocoa in Josh's face.

"You know I could get you done for that, right?" he said.

"I sent it," said Regina.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Georgia asked, ignoring Josh.

"Duh," said Regina. "I'm ten, walk me."

Georgia sighed. When she was ten, she had a terrible time at school.

Georgia started walking Regina to school, and they started talking about the crazy curse thing that Regina believes in.

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" asked Georgia.

"It's not her fault," Regina said. "It's the Evil Queen. She took over her life. Made her evil. It's the curse. We have to break it. I think we should give it a codename, like Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?" questioned Georgia. "But that has nothing to do with fairytales!"

"Exactly," said Regina. "It's a codename. To throw The Queen's Daughter off the trail."

"So everyone here is a fairytale character," said Georgia, checking if she got this right. "They just don't know it."

"That's the curse," said Regina. "Time's been frozen, until you got here."

"What about their pasts?" asked Georgia.

"They don't remember," answered Regina. "It's just a haze to them. Ask anyone here and you'll find out."

"So, for decades," said Georgia. "People have just been walking around, in a haze, with messed up memories living in a cursed town that keeps them oblivious?"

"I knew you'd get it!" exclaimed Regina.

Really? Georgia thought. This is crazier than what her sister believes!

"That's why need you," said Regina. "You and your sister. You can help my mom fix her mistake and break the curse."

"Because we're all the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming?" questioned Georgia.

"Yes!" said Regina. "And there's a page here."

Regina gave Georgia a page where Prince Charming took Georgia into a magic wardrobe before what seems like his sad demise.

"See," exclaimed Georgia. "Your mom is Snow White!"

"Kid..."

"I know the hero never believes at first," said Regina, as they approached the school. "If it did, it wouldn't be a very good story. I have to go now! I knew you'd believe me!"

"Never said I did!" waved Georgia, stating the obvious.

"Why else would you be here!" shouted back Regina.

Because I care about you and I have experience dealing with this, thought Georgia.

Georgia approached Mary Margaret standing by the school.

"It's good to see her smile back," Mary Margaret said.

"I didn't do anything," said Georgia.

"You stayed," said Mary Margaret. "So, does the mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she does," said Georgia. "She's not a great people person. How'd she get elected?"

"She's been mayor as long as I can remember," said Mary Margaret. "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires a bit of well... fear. And I'm afraid that I only made it worse by giving Regina his book. Now she thinks that she's the Queen's Daughter."

"Who does she think you are?" Georgia asked.

"It's silly," Mary Margaret said.

Georgia laughed. "I've had silly my whole life. Hit me with it!"

"He thinks I'm Snow White," said Mary Margaret.

Georgia stopped. According to Regina (and even her sister Adeline), Mary Margaret is her mother. She couldn't ignore that. On the very slight chance that it's true, at least this would be her mother. Even if the mayor would still be her sister. But Emma had mentioned that Mary Margaret was a mother herself.

"Who does he think you are?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not in the book," Georgia lied. "Anyway, can I ask you a favour? Emma said the kid's in therapy, do you know where I can find the doctor?"  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia walked into the office of Dr. Archibald Hopper. She met him when she first got here, seemed like an okay guy. She was glad. But therapy did not help her sister out and it doesn't seem to be helping Regina out.

"Georgia Swan," Archie looked up. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here about Regina," said Georgia.

"I really shouldn't," said Archie.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Georgia. "Just tell me something. Do you think what she's believing is normal?"

"These stories, they're her... launguage." said Archie. "It's how she communicates. This book helps him deal with his problems."

"Because someone I used to know very well who believes in similar things," Georgia said. "And I'm not sure that therapy helped her get out of it."

"Well, maybe Regina is different," said Archie. "I don't exactly know. I've never met this woman you're talking about."

"Well, she got the book a month ago," Georgia said. "She been seeing you longer than that?"

Archie nodded.

"So, it's Emma, isn't it?" asked Georgia, stating the obvious. She knew that Archie was going to defend the mayor next, but it was worth a try anyway.

"Uh-the mayor is a very... complicated woman," said Archie. "Her attempts to bring Regina closer have only backfired." Archie went over to the file cabinet, and then took out a file, persumably Regina's. "Why don't you take a look at her file?" Archie gave Georgia the file, and Georgia took a quick look at it. "See what I mean?"

Georgia was really curious and confused. "Why are you doing this?"

"She talks about you a lot," said Archie. "You're very important to her."

"Thank you," Georgia said, still confused.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia took a look at Regina's file. It was still weird that Archie gave it to her, but it looked like her fairytale obbession might be similar to Adeline's. Guess it runs in the family, Georgia thought to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Georgia opened it, and that annoying sheriff guy was there.

"Hey there," Georgia said. "If you're here about earlier, then that barely counts as assault."

"Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper," said Josh, "He says you demanded to see Regina's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me," Georgia said, complaining. Emma obviously set all this up.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale," said Josh. "Mind if I check your room?"

"Not really," said Georgia. "But go on then." Josh walked in and immediately saw the files. "This what you looking for?"

"Thank you for your confession," Josh joked, and got out the handcuffs.

"You know I'm getting set up, right?" said Georgia, stating the obvious.

"Of course," said Josh. "But for literally the first time ever, me and the mayor want the same thing, to get rid of you."

Georgia sighed. "Really?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Josh took Georgia to the station. Everyone got annoyed by him, but this Georgia girl was the first one who actually shown it, before her, everyone just at most, sighed or gave him a look, because he was the sheriff, and wasn't nice to people who crossed him, Josh kind of found that endearing, but he still wanted revenge.

"So, he's lying," said Georgia, "And you know it?"

"I never thought Emma would go so far as a framejob," said Josh. Georgia gave him a look. "Ha! The mayor is seriously the second worst person in this town, next to Mr. Gold, of course."

"Were you always like this?" Georgia moaned. "Or did someone do this to you?"

Josh's emotions turned from literal joke to anger. What authority did this woman have to ask him about his dumb life?

"You do not know what I've been through," said Josh, sinisterly.

Just at that moment, Mary Margaret and the mayor's daughter walked in to the station.

"Regina," Josh observed. "And you're here because?"

"Her mother told her what happened," said the school teacher.

"Of course she did," moaned Georgia. "Look, Regina, I don't know what she's told you..."

"You're a genius!" exclaimed Regina.

"What?" asked Georgia.

"You were gathering intel!" continued Regina. "For Operation Cobra!"

Intel? Operation Cobra? What the hell has Emma been teaching this girl?

"Sorry," said Josh. "I have no idea what Emma is teaching you, but I have evidence that your biological mother stole Dr. Hopper's..."

"Quiet, Aaron de Carpente!" exclaimed Regina.

"Who?" Josh said.

"All you need to know is Miss Blanchard's bailing her out," said Regina, happily.

"You are?" questioned Georgia.

"I-I trust you," said Mary Margaret.

"Good," said Josh. "Well, even though I do hate this girl, money is always better." Josh opened the cell.

"Seriously?" Georgia said, looking like she was resisting the urge to punch him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Aaron was on a hunt. On one hand, this would give The Dark One what he wanted someone casting The Dark Curse, on the other hand, the wrong person, the person who he still considered 'The Savior', even after everything that's happened, is casting it, the curse might never actually be broken, causing him, when he does wake up, he will be tortured for eternity wanting so much for the curse to be broken but it never happening. Of course, he won't really be there to see the torture, but who cares? But he still wanted to do something first. Aaron teleported into what was formely the Evil Queen's palace, now Emma's palace to make a deal with her.

"Emma Mills," he said.

"Aaron de Carpente!" Emma shouted, angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"To offer you a deal," said Aaron.

"I don't make deals with you," said Emma.

"Really?" said Aaron. "Because if it wasn't for me, you would've been in a wardrobe getting ready to break a curse you probably wouldn't even believe exists."

"Fine," said Emma. "What is it?"

"I will not interfere with your curse at all," said Aaron. "If you give me a good life there."

"No!"

"No?"

"I want you to suffer as much as the people who call themselves my parents," Emma threatened.

"Well," said Aaron, "I'm off to kill your servant/best friend/secret lover. Yeah, that's right, I know."

"Fine!" moaned Emma. "But this doesn't mean we're not enemies. I'll even make you in charge of the law. The sheriff, have you will."

"Sounds good," said Aaron.

Aaron thought for a moment. The Dark One would probably ask for a good life too, but maybe that would make it worse. He has a great rich prosperous life, but he gets so annoyed that Aaron has one too, and even more annoyed about the curse when he's finally awake.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia went over to the mayor's house with a chainsaw ready to chop down the apple tree.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emma exclaimed.

Georgia laughed. She didn't let this woman get in the way of it. "Picking apples," she joked.

"Are you out of your mind?" complained Emma.

"No, you are," said Georgia. "If you think a stupid framejob is enough to scare me off. You'll have to do better than that, because if you come at me again, I'm coming for the rest of this tree. Because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

The Queen's Daughter wondered why the curse wasn't working. She knew there was only one person who could help her. Someone she had actually never met before, and she wasn't sure if she should have. The Dark One. Rumplestiltskin.

"It's all right, dearie," he said. "Show yourself."

"The curse you gave my mother," said Emma. "It's not working."

"What are you talking about?" said The Dark One. "I never gave Snow White any curse."

"I mean Regina!" shouted Emma, now angry.

"Of course you do," said Rumple. "The thing is, I'm not telling you."

"Why?" said Emma.

"You were supposed to be the one to break the curse," said Rumple. "Not cast it."

"Well, it's too late for that," said The Queen's Daughter, stating the obvious. "There must be something you want."

Emma was getting so annoyed right now that she wanted to punch him so badly.

"Fine!" said Rumple. "I want a good life in this new world."

"That's good enough for you?" Emma asked. "I thought you would be more bummed out about this."

"If I don't do it, you're just going to come back wanting more," Rumple said. "I know that from experience."

"Okay then," said Emma, curiously. "You'll be rich. You'll have an estate."

"Good enough," said Rumple.

"So, what must I do to cast this curse?" asked Emma.

"You need to sacrifice a heart," said Rumplestiltskin. "The heart of the person you love most."

"The only person I loved was my mother," said Emma.

"Are you sure?" said Rumple. "Are you sure there isn't anyone else you love."

Emma thought for a second. This why Aaron threatened Cedric. He knew the cost of the curse. Should she do it? What does she care about more. Her revenge, obviously. Nothing but her revenge.

"How far are you willing to go?" asked Rumple.

"As long as it takes," said Emma.

"Then please stop wasting everyone's time and do it!" Rumple moaned.

Emma left and thought for a moment about what he just said.  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Emma was so so so so angry. What the hell did she have to do to get this woman out of her life? The good thing was that Josh, the sheriff was finally in agreement and that he wanted her out as well. Emma hated him, especially because he forced her to give him a good life, even though she really wanted him to suffer.

"She destroyed city property," said Emma. "I want her arrested."

"Again?!" exclaimed Josh. "How many times am I going to get to arrest that girl?"

"Are you complaining?" questioned Emma. "I thought you wanted her out of this town as much as I did!"

"Yeah, you're right," said Josh. "But I don't think arresting her again is going to solve the problem."

"Why not?" Emma complained.

"Because it's not working," said Josh. "She's been arrested, twice, threatened, three times, thrown out of her room, and none of this is getting her out of town. If we want her out, then we have to do something else."

Emma stopped. He had a good point. And Emma had a perfect idea how to do it. "I know exactly what to do."  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia was about to get in her car, but got a phone call and answered it. It was Emma.

"Yeah?" Georgia answered the phone.

"Miss Swan," said Emma. "I'd be happy to keep demonstrating my power, but me and the sheriff have both agreed that your resolve to stay is only growing?"

Georgia scoffed. Really? This had to be a joke. "You have no idea."

"Great," Emma said. "It's time we make peace, why don't you come to my office?"

Georgia walked to Emma's office in the town hall, still suspicious of her, but on the off chance that she was telling the truth, she had to take it - for Regina.

"I'd like to start by apoligising, Miss Swan," Emma said when she got there.

"What?" Georgia said.

"I'm just going to have to accept the reality that you have to be here," said Emma.

"That's right," said Georgia. "I do."

"And that you're trying to take my daughter away from me," said Emma.

Georgia sighed. Again. She was literally fed up with this woman. "Let's be clear - I have no intention of taking her off anyone."

"Then why are you here?" asked Emma, pretty sternly.

"You know I'm not a mother," said Georgia, knowing that was probably self-evident. "But I did have her - and I can't help it - she got into my head and I want to make sure she's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to stay. I've seen what she's going through before, and... it's never healthy."

"You don't think what she believes is healthy?" said Emma.

"No," said Georgia. "My older sister believed these things when she was 18, and I stopped believing when I was like 5, she had no friends, no money, and basically she couldn't tell the difference between fantasy and reality. It seems Regina is just the same."

Georgia turned round, and Regina was standing there watching and listening to the conversation.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" she said.

"Not exactly..." Georgia tried to talk.

Regina left the room, and Georgia sighed. "What were you trying to do?"

"Showing her what you really think of her," said Emma.

"You have no soul," said Georgia. "How did you end up like this?"  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Did you get your answer?" asked the Magic Mirror.

"Yes," said Emma. "Call for Cedric."

"Cedric?" said Magic Mirror. "He's the one you most love?"

"Most love?" said Emma. "How did you know that?"

"You think I could spend that much time with Regina and not know the thing which messed up the curse?" said the Magic Mirror. "That's why it was stopped. Aaron killed her father before she could, so she no longer had anything she loved."

"YOU ANNOYING INSOLENT PEICE OF GLASS!" shouted Emma, seriously losing her temper now. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I was loyal to Regina," said the Mirror. "Not you."

Emma picked the magic mirror up, and smashed it on the floor into peices, killing the Magic Mirror, previously the Genie of Agrabah. She knew he deserved to get cursed, but she just got so frustrated.

"CEDRIC!" she called.

"You called for me, miss?" said Emma's faithful servant.

"I'm sorry, Cedric," said Emma. "I really didn't wanna do this."

"Do what?"

"I have to sacrifice someone," said Emma. "Someone... I'm quite fond of." Emma didn't want to confess her love to the servant at this very moment.

"Me?" said Cedric. "I'm honoured."

"Really?" said Emma. "You're not going to talk me out of this? You... want to die."

Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Of course not," said Cedric. "But... if this curse will make you happy, maybe you might have to do this."

Emma stopped and went in to kiss Cedric. That was not the first - but definitely the last time they would kiss. After it was finished, Emma reached into Cedric's chest and pulled out a heart. This trick was really hard for her, since her magic was mostly light, although after years of learning, she finally found out how to learn this trick.

"I love you," Emma said, as she crushed the heart into the cauldron. The curse started all around them.  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia decided, before she left. She had to leave. Regina was only going to get hurt more if she stayed any longer, sometimes, she thought this was just what Emma wanted, and that she was just letting her win. But she was doing this for Regina, not for anyone else.

"Hey," she said. "I just wanted to say thank you, and pay me back the bail money."

Mary Margaret saw that Georgia was upset. "You look like you need a talk."

Georgia sat down with Mary Margaret, as she was drinking a hot cocoa, and putting cookies out. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I should've asked. It's kind of a quirk of mine, do you mind?"

Just then, a teenage boy entered the room.

"Mom," said the boy who Georgia assumed was Mary Margaret's son Emma mentioned yesterday. "I've lost my phone. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Sorry, Bernie, I haven't seen it," Mary Margaret said.

"Ooh, cookies!" said Bernie, taking one. "Who's this, Mom?"

"This is Georgia Swan," said Mary Margaret, "She's... the biological mother of the mayor's daughter."

"Okay," said the son. "Nice to see that we have a guest in our house. How long has it been? Since before I was born?"

Bernie walked away to his room.

"Sorry," said Mary Margaret, "My son can be a little bit... nosy."

"Not at all," Georgia said. "I was... kind of like that at his age."

Georgia thought of Bernie as just a regular rebellious teenager. When she was 16, she was just yelling at everyone, especially Adeline.

"When you bailed me out, you said you trusted me," said Georgia. "Why?"

"I don't know why," said Mary Margaret. "But since you arrived, I've had the strange feeling that we've met before, it's crazy, I know."

"If you want to know what crazy is," said Georgia. "Meet my sister."

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent," Mary Margaret said.

"For breaking and entering?" answered Georgia. "Or just in general?"

"Whichever makes you feel better," laughed Mary Margaret.

"Doesn't matter what people think I did or didn't do," said Georgia. "Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Regina's only going to keep getting hurt."

"What happens if you go?" questioned Mary Margaret. "I think the very fact that you want to leave is exactly the reason why you should stay. You care about her. If you leave, who's going to protect her?"

Georgia stopped. Mary Margaret had a good point. If she left, Emma was just going to keep treating Regina horribly and there would be no one there to stop her because it seems like she is the only one in the town who isn't afraid of her.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia was glad she went to see Mary Margaret. If she didn't, she would've just ran off without thinking. She went to Archie's, thinking that Regina might be there.

"Look, Miss Swan," said Archie, as soon as Georgia came in. "The mayor, she forced me-"

"I know," Georgia interuppted. "It's fine, I get it." She turned to Regina. "Regina, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you," Regina said.

"Miss Swan," Archie protested. "If the mayor knew you were here..."

"To hell with her!" she interrupted Archie again. "Regina, there is one simple reason I stayed here and that is you. I wanted to get to know you."

"But you said this belief was the reason that I have no friends, and that I'm so simple-minded, you almost called me crazy!" Regina protested.

"Well, I don't think you're crazy," Georgia said. She didn't really. "Not really. I was harsh on my sister for believing - I'm not going to make the same mistake on you, okay? Maybe this whole thing is true. I mean sometimes reality surprises you."

"But you told my mom..." Regina began to say.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," said Georgia. "What I was going to say was that it's okay. It doesn't have to be a problem. Anyway, if we say this, maybe she won't be onto us. And then... that could give us room for what to do later."

"Brilliant!" Regina said. "I knew you were here to help me."

"That's right, kid," said Georgia. "And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop me from doing that."  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Emma sighed. She had had a bad day. But it had all turned out well in the end. She hoped. Georgia Swan was obviously gone. Her curse was safe, Regina was safe, Storybrooke was safe, she was safe, and she could finally get back to her life.

Suddenly, Mr. Gold came over to her.

"What a mess," he said.

"Mr. Gold," Emma said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just in the neighbourhood," he said. "Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, I've just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance," said Emma.

"Georgia Swan, really?" said Gold. "I've just seen her strolling down the street with your girl."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps you should've come to me," said Gold. "If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'd only be too happy to help. With a price of course."

"Well, no thanks," said Emma. "Whatever it is you've got for me, I don't want to hear it. I'm dealing with it myself."

"Okay then," said Gold. "While you and the sheriff play your little game, I'll be waiting for you, wherever that may be."

"Do you know something?" Emma said.

"What do you mean?" asked Gold. He was obviously lying.

"Who is this girl?" Emma exclaimed. "This Georgia Swan?"

"I say you know exactly who she is," Gold answered. "Now I really must be going."

Now Emma was losing her temper. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"I'm not going to answer you dearie, so I suggest you excuse me," Gold said.

"Fine," said Emma. "But the next time I see you..."

"I'll be waiting," said Gold. "I really look forward to that conversation."

Emma didn't know Gold well in the Enchanted Forest, mostly because he was locked in a cell since before she was born. But her mother did. Gold also forced her to give him a good life, so she could know how to cast the curse. Gold wasn't happy when she was the one to cast it though. His plan had gone all wrong. If he was awake, he'd be doing everything he could to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't wanna do this," said Snow. She had to go through the wardrobe pregnant. It was the only way. The Evil Queen's curse was getting closer and closer.

"It has to be you!" said Charming.

"I'm not leaving you!" complained Snow.

"It's the only way," Charming responded. "Go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse!"

"He said it will be on her twenty-eighth birthday!" said Snow.

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" Charming asked. "I have faith. You will save me. As I did you." Snow suddenly started screaming in pain. "What is it?"

"The baby!" said Snow. "It's coming!"

"What?" Charming said, panicking like crazy.

Just then, an unexpected visitor turned up at the door.

"Am I too late for the royal birth?" asked the Evil Queen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mary Margaret hated this. Was she seriously on a date with Dr. Whale? If Bernie knew this, he would be appalled. If he thought the crazy doctor might be his stepfather. But this was just one date. Never mind, she was just lost in thought.

"Um, where were we?" Whale asked. "Something about you wanting fifteen kids?"

"No! Good lord no!" Mary Margaret said, stating the obvious. Who would want fifteen kids? "I meant in my class, I teach. You'll meet the class tomorrow for the Volunteer Outreach Program."

"That is a very good program," Whale said.

"I mean, I do have one kid of my own," Mary Margaret said. "Bernie. He can be a bit of a handful. Not sure if I want another one." Mary Margaret can only vividly remember the days when her and Bernie were so close. Mary's one-night stand gave her her son, which is something she was grateful for, but she wasn't sure if her son felt the same. "But I do want true love and marriage, but this is wildly inappropiate to talk about on a first date."

"Hmm?"

Mary sighed. This was not going well.

"Ruby?" said Mary Margaret, noticing that Whale was definitley not going to pay. "Check, please."

As Mary Margaret walked out, she saw the yellow bug, Georgia's car, and a very unhappy Georgia sitting inside of it.

"Hey, you okay?" said Mary Margaret.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in," said Georgia. "Crashing in my car doesn't even make the top twenty."

"You're sleeping here?" questioned Mary Margaret.

"Til I find a place," said Georgia. "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse," said Mary Margaret.

"Why are you out so late?" Georgia asked.

"Well, I'm a teacher," Mary Margaret said truthfully, "Not a nun. I had a date."

"From the looks of things, it didn't go well," Georgia commented.

"As well as they ever do."

"Tell me he at least paid."

Mary Margaret said nothing. The silence was a good enough answer for Georgia.

"Well, I guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it," Mary Margaret said. Georgia started resting. She obviously didn't have a good track record with love. "You know if things get cramped, you can stay at my loft, that is if you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Ya, as if a teenage boy would be okay with a random woman sleeping on their couch," Georgia moaned. She definitley wouldn't have let that happen.

"I don't know," Mary Margaret said. "I don't think he'd care. He barely spends any time at home."

"Great, maybe I can have his room then," Georgia was getting even more sarcastic. "And anyway, I'm not really the roomatte type, just ask my sister."

"Well, good night," said Mary Margaret. "Good luck with Regina."

Mary Margaret hoped that Georgia would be okay.

When she got home, Bernie was there waiting.

"And where have you been?" he questioned.

"Um..." Mary started...

"Well, next time you work late, let me know!" said Bernie.

"I'm sorry," Mary said.

"You said you'd help me with my homework!" shouted Bernie. "I shouldn't have a teacher as a mother for nothing!"

"Look," said Mary Margaret. "I, I..."

"It's not like you had a date or anything," Bernie said sarcastically.

Bernie stared at Mary Margaret.

"Oh my god," said Bernie. "Is there anything I do know?"

Bernie ran to his room. He was definitley not happy with her. She was truly a terrible mother.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What are you doing here?" shouted Charming.

Snow was not happy. She was about to give birth, and she was here.

"What do you want now?" she said in pain.

"Doc!" said Charming. "Get her out of here!"

Charming was deeply worried about his wife. "Get out of here!"

"Quiet!" shouted the Queen. "I'm not here to threaten you. I'm here to admit defeat."

"What?" Snow and Charming both said at once.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Regina continued, "A stupid teenager came to my castle and murdered my father. Congratulations, you have won."

Snow and Charming breathed a sigh of relief. They could see she wasn't lying. What would be the point? She had been defeated. Even if it wasn't in the right way, it was still in a way.

"Don't celebrate too much," she continued even more, "I will keep working on a plan. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm not giving up. I won't give up until your happiness is finally destroyed into pieces!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia sighed. Crashing on someone's couch was not as bad as sleeping in her car, but why did she care? She was walking with Regina to school like she did yesterday. It was nice to spend time with her.

"I found your father - Prince Charming," she said.

"Regina..."

"He's in the hospital, in a coma," continued Regina. "See the scar?" She points that out in the book. "He has one too."

"Lots of people have scars," said Georgia. She had some scars herself.

"In the same place?" Regina said. "Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart! Now they're stuck without each other! We have to tell Miss Blanchard that we've found Prince Charming!"

"Okay, kid," Georgia said. "Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is one thing, but giving someone false hope is worse." How many times did Adeline give her false hope?

"But what if I'm right?" Regina suggested. "And now they have to know!"

"And how you intend to make that happen?" Georgia said to her.

"By reminding him," said Regina. "We have to get Miss Blanchard to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe he'll remember who he is."

Georgia thought for a second. Maybe seeing that Mary Margaret doing this did nothing, it could make her stop believing this crazy story. Maybe this can solve the problem.

"Okay," Georgia said.

"Okay?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, but we do it my way," Georgia said. "I'll ask her."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia had called Mary Margaret in for a chat about Regina. After what happened with Bernie, she did not want this weekend to get worse. But what Georgia was asking her to do was crazy.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" she questioned.

"Regina thinks it will help him remember who he is," said Georgia.

"Well, who does he think he was?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Prince Charming."

"And if I'm Snow White..."

"She has a very active imagination, that's the point," continued Georgia. "I know from experience that you can't talk someone out of their beliefs, so if we play along, then maybe, just maybe..."

Mary Margaret started noticing what Georgia was saying. "She'll see that fairytales are just that. Fairytales. That there's no such thing as true love, first kiss, true parenting?"

"Something like that," Georgia responded.

"Well, this plan is rather genius," said Mary Margaret. "We can get to the truth without hurting him."

"We'll meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's," Georgia said. "And you'll give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date," Mary Margaret joked. "Guess I'll do all the talking."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After Bernie said that he was going out with his mates (like he always does), Mary Margaret set out to the hospital to read to a coma patient.

"Look, I know this is odd," she started talking for some reason. "But I'm doing it for a friend."

No answer.

"As the Prince chased the horseback," she started reading. "Through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again."

As she continued to read, she wondered why she was doing this.

And then, in the middle of reading, while unconsious, the John Doe grabbed Mary Margaret's hand. Mary Margaret looked.

He had not awoke.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Charming was happy.

Snow was happy.

What could the Evil Queen do to them now? Her biggest plan had failed! Now they had Emma, they were going to have a family! It turned out way better! It may have not been in the right way, but it was still sorted out!

"This calls for a celebration!" Charming shouted.

"Charming," Snow said after just giving birth. "Do you really think this is over? As long as she's alive, I am not safe!"

"We made sure she couldn't do any damage in this world," said Charming. "And now she can't get to another one, what's she going to do? Crush the wardrobe?"

"You're right!" Snow said, hugging Charming.

They were all happy. Him, Emma and Snow were going to finally be a family. And they can finally settle down.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Thanks for the shirt," said Georgia. "Wait, is this your mother's?"

"She'll never notice."

"Where does she think you are anyway?" Georgia asked, knowing that Emma would never let her leave the house knowing that she was talking to Georgia.

"Playing whack-a-mole," said Regina.

"And she bought that?"

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

"Oh, imagine that," Georgia laughed.

Just then, Mary Margaret walked through the door.

"She's here," Regina said.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Georgia. "We're just getting started, okay?" She did have to deal with this for the first 18 years of her life with her 'older' sister.

"He woke up," Mary Margaret suddenly said.

"What?!" Georgia exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Regina exclaimed.

"I mean he didn't 'wake up', he grabbed my hand," said Mary Margaret.

"Seriously?" said Georgia. Grabbing her hand? Was she crazy?

"He's remembering," said Regina.

"What did the doctor say?" Georgia asked.

"That I imagined it," Mary Margaret said. "But I am not crazy. I know what happened."

"We have to go back," said Regina. "We have you read to him again!"

"Let's go," said Mary Margaret.

Georgia was sick of this. "W-what?"

"If I got through to him, if I made a connection..."

"Are you serious?" started Georgia. "You sound like my sister! You don't 'make connections' with people just by reading to them! He couldn't have grabbed your hand without waking up! This is all absolute nonsense which makes no sense!"

"I don't think he's Prince Charming."

"Really? Because it sure does sound like it!"

Mary Margaret looked fed up at Georgia's temper. Georgia was done with this 10 years ago. Was this seriously happening?

"Of course I don't!" Mary Margaret snapped back. "But I know what I saw! Just let me prove it to you. For Regina."

Georgia thought for a moment. "Okay, for Regina."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After a while, Georgia, Mary Margaret and Regina reached the hospital, only to find Whale with Emma and Josh. The hospital room was now empty.

"You're right!" Regina exclaimed. "He's waking up!"

"Maybe," started Josh. "But we don't know where he is."

"What's going on?" said Mary Margaret. "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"As I was saying," Josh continued. "He's missing. I got called to look for him. So that's what I'm going to do."

"Ya, and I definitley trust you to do that," Georgia said sarcastically. The mayor then approached them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. "And you? I thought you were at the arcade! Now you're lying to me?!"

"A lot of people lie to you!" Josh complained. "Now can we please get on with this so I can get home?"

Josh clearly hated his job. Georgia knew he just wanted it because it paid well.

"What did you?" Regina said to Emma.

"You think I had something to do with this?" said Emma.

"It's curious that the mayor is here," Georgia said.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," said Emma.

"You know him?" said Mary Margaret.

"Of course she does!" Regina spoke up. "He's her father!"

"That he is not," Emma said, stating something obvious. "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life," said Whale.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The man's been on feeding tubes for years under constant supervision. He needs to get here right away, or 'okay' will be a pipe dream," Whale said.

"Well, let's quit yapping and start looking," said Georgia.

"That's what we're doing," said Emma.

"That is most certainly not what we're doing!" complained Josh.

"Just stay of this, dear," said Emma, ignoring the idiot sheriff's comment. "And since I can't keep you away from my daughter, I'll just have to keep my daughter away from you. Enjoy my shirt. Sheriff, find John Doe. It's your responsibility."

"Fine," he said. "Whale, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Twelve hours ago," said Whale.

"Good," said Josh. "That's totally helpful."

"Well, why don't we check on the security team," said Georgia. "Maybe they saw something."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Josh shouted. "Let's check on the security team, they must've seen something!"

They all went into the security room. "Seriously?" Georgia whispered to herself. "How did this guy become a sheriff?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Regina was still mad. She lost. Because of that putrid teenager with his incredibly dark magic. How did he know so much about magic? Was he trained by Rumple as well? But at a very young age? She didn't know. And what she didn't expect was him to show up right next to her right when she was thinking about it.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live," Regina said.

"Because I have a deal for you," said Aaron. "A way to sort out Snow White and Prince Charming and piss off Rumplestiltskin in the process."

Everyone knew Aaron de Carpente had it out for The Dark One, just nobody knew why. They just assumed it was because people hate The Dark One. Which is true. Regina knew that from experience since she spent more time with The Dark One than a lot of other people.

"I'm listening," said Regina.

"Look," started Aaron. "I only stopped you from casting the curse because I knew it would be what Rumplestiltskin wanted. I have no problem with you. But I know a good way of revenge would be to ruin the person he named to be The Savior. Turn her into the opposite of what she was supposed to be."

"Are you saying I should kidnap Emma?" said Regina.

"Yes."

Regina thought for a moment. She knew nothing about raising a kid. But then again, she didn't need to really raise this kid, she just needed to make her hate her parents, be hateful and evil like she is, and basically ruin her whole life. This will ruin them, because not only do they not have their daughter, they have a daughter that hates them to death.

"I'll do it!" Regina said, calming down. "And what do you get out of it?"

"I get to watch Rumplestiltskin suffer," said Aaron.

"It's a deal," Regina said.

"Just one thing," Aaron said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Don't tell them I came up with the idea," said Aaron. "I want to remain on Snow & Charming's good side."

"I was going to take credit for it anyway," Regina said.

Regina walked off. She will launch her plan tomorrow. Shouldn't be that hard to steal a baby, right? Not when you have magic.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They left the security room, thinking that he left to the woods because that's where the door led out of.

"What is it?" said Georgia.

"The trail runs out here," said Josh.

"I thought tracking was one of your skills," said Georgia, sarcastically. The only skill this guy has is pissing people off.

"Just give me a second," said Josh. "This is my world. I've got it."

"What does he mean, his world?" asked Mary Margaret. "Isn't finding people your thing? I mean, it's definitley not his."

"I heard that!"

"Sure," said Georgia, ignoring the most annoying person off the face of the earth. "I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

"That's an interesting job, finding people, how'd you get into it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"It's basically what I've always done," said Georgia. "Well, since I had Regina."

"What made you start? Your parents?" continued Mary Margaret, going onto personal questions now. "Regina told me that you and your sister were... from a similar situation as her own. Did you ever find them?"

"According to Adeline, they were fairytale characters who lived in a big castle and were king and queen," said Georgia. "So, no I never found them."

Before Mary Margaret could respond, they saw Regina run down a hill, followed by Mary Margaret's teenage son.

"Have you found him yet?" she asked.

"No," said Georgia. "You shouldn't be here."

"And Bernie?" said Mary Margaret. "Why are you here?"

"The mayor's kid called the house," said Bernie. "Apparently, she's found my father."

Bernie said it sarcastically, so obviously he believed it as much as everyone else.

"I can help!" said Regina. "I know where he's going!"

"Ya, a kid knows more than an experienced sheriff," said Josh, "I find that hard to believe."

Everyone, including Regina, looked incredibly fed up at this guy! A 2-year old would be a better sheriff than this man.

"Where is he going?" asked Mary Margaret.

"He's looking for you!" said Regina.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Regina was just trying her best to remain quiet and not yell at Snow well trying to get revenge. The fact that her final revenge plan couldn't include threatening or directly attacking Snow (which is something she can no longer do) was something she hated.

But she had to do this.

This would no doubt ruin their happiness.

For good.

Even if they had more kids (which they probably would), it would just be a reminder of what they could of had.

But, because she couldn't resist it, as she sneaked into Snow's bedroom, shockingly incredibly quiet (as quiet as The Evil Queen could be), she whispered "I hate you, Snow," under her breath. What else could she do?

So, her plan, her simple plan went ahead, she saw the cot with the child. Her name was Emma. She would keep that name for her. This would torture them more, but she would take credit for the name. All of this would make the happy couple more sad and depressed.

She grabbed the child, held her in her arms. She hated it, she was going to hate raising Snow & Charming's baby, but she would be doing it for a good reason. A great reason. Her revenge. She would do this forever. She would raise her forever. No doubt about it. She's just going to do this. Right now.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After a while, the gang got to the end of the trail.

"Where is he?" said Mary Margaret. "Can you see him?"

"The trail dies on the water line," said Georgia.

"Look! The trail dies on the water line!" repeated Josh.

As Georgia sighed like crazy, they found the John Doe lying in the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" said Mary Margaret.

"So this is your date," said Bernie.

Georgia got out her phone and dialled a number. "We need an ambulence at the..." She looked at the sign. "Toll bridge! Right now!"

Josh frowned. He was really getting outstaged here.

"No, no, no, no, no!" said Mary Margaret. "I've found you!"

Bernie was wondering why his mother, Mary Margaret was acting like the person she just saw was dead. But for some reason, he was almost just as worried.

"It's going to be okay," said Georgia.

"Yes, mom," said Bernie. "Help's coming."

"Well, can it please get here already?!" complained Josh. "I don't wanna miss my favourite TV show!"

"Do you even care about this clearly dying man?!" shouted Georgia, finally losing her temper at this man. "Or do you just care about your paycheck?"

"Is he going to be okay?" asked the mayor's kid.

"I hope so," said Bernie.

"Come back to us!" shouted Mary Margaret. "Come back to me!"

Mary Margaret started doing CPR on what everyone thought was a stranger.

"You saved me!" said the John Doe. He had woke up.

"She did it! She did it!" said the mayor's kid. "She woke him up."

"Ya, kid," said Georgia looking incredibly guilty. "I guess she did."

"Thank you," said John Doe.

"Who are you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know."

"It's okay," said Mary Margaret. "It's going to be okay."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As they walked up back to the hospital, Georgia felt incredible guilt for what happened before. She was just losing her temper. Mary Margaret was not Adeline. She did not actually believe any of this. How can she do this after all she's done for her? And then after she finished thinking about this, a woman walked into the room.

"David! David!" she screamed out. "Is that you?"

"Who is that?" asked Mary Margaret as the woman ran into the hospital room.

"His wife," said Emma, walking up behind them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Snow & Charming woke up a day after Regina was defeated and a day after having a child. They felt like it was going to be the first good day since their wedding day. What could go wrong?

Everything.

Charming woke up, looking to see his daughter, his beautiful daughter, Emma in her cot. But what he saw was just a cot, with a note instead.

"SNOW?!" he shouted louder than he has ever shouted before.

"What?" asked Snow, "What is it?" She was clearly still tired, and wondering what the prince was talking about.

"EMMA!" Charming shouted. "SHE'S GONE!"

"What?" Snow said, in a really panicked voice.

Snow looked in the cot. She didn't see Emma, just a note, she took it.

"Don't read that, Snow!" Charming shouted. "That's what she wants us to do!"

"I NEED TO SEE WHAT IT SAYS!" responded Snow.

The letter read:

Dear Snow & Charming,

The Dark Curse failed, but I thought of a way to steal your happiness once and for all. I know you've always wanted a child. But now you will never get one. Or at the very least, get one that hates you. This child will be raised by me, be loyal to me and hate you as much, if not even more than me. How do you feel? This plan has truly worked. I have truly won. No matter what you would do, the child will always come back to me.

With lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of hate,

The Evil Queen

"Charming, what do we do?" asked Snow.

"I don't know, Snow," Charming responded. "I don't know."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Emma continued to speak, "His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, puts me in quite a forgiving mood." She turned to Regina. "We'll talk about your insurbordination later. Do you know what insurbordination means?" Regina shook her head. "It means you're grounded."

Mary Margaret felt stupid, she felt like she made a connection with him, but it turns out, he had a wife. He probably had a family, he's had it all this time. The connection was still there though. The feelings were still there. She didn't know why, but the feeling was there. The feeling that kept telling her they belonged together.

But she now knew that wasn't true.

Georgia was right. There's no such thing as true love or a romantic connection.

Kathryn left David's room, and turned to Georgia and The Blanchards.

"Thank you," said Kathryn. "Thank you for finding my David."

"I don't understand," said Mary Margaret. "You didn't know he was here, in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I weren't getting along," Kathryn explained. "It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he should leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

Mary Margaret's worst mistake was thinking that she didn't have this in her.

"You didn't go looking for him?" questioned Georgia.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time," continued Kathryn. "And now I know why I never got in contact with him. All I want to do now is say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

"That's... wonderful," managed Mary Margaret.

Georgia had a tear in her eye, looking like she was cowering with guilt.

"Well, we're glad we could reunite a great relationship," said Josh.

Georgia then groaned, since Josh did nothing but pretend to help. If Georgia and The Blanchards weren't there, then he would still be lying near the water. Hell, he would've been dead by now.

Dr. Whale then walked into the room.

"Well, it's something of a miracle," said Whale.

"He's okay?" Kathryn said.

"Physically, yes," Whale said. "His memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"Wow," said Bernie. "I'm surprised. Relieved but surprised."

"What brought him back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go and find something, I guess," continued Whale.

"Someone," Regina 'corrected'.

"Well, it wasn't me," Bernie said.

"Can I see him?" asked Kathryn.

"Of course."

Kathryn walked back into the hospital room.

"Regina, let's go!" shouted Emma.

"Wait, my backpack!"

Before Regina got her backpack, she turned to Mary Margaret.

"Don't believe them," she said. "You're the one he was looking for."

"Regina..."

"He was going to the Troll Bridge," said Regina. "That was at the end of the story!"

"Regina," Mary Margaret said. "He went there because it was the last thing I read to him."

"No!" Regina said, "It's because you two belong together."

"Regina!" shouted Emma, clearly now fed up with her. They both left.

As Josh said another annoying comment, Georgia ran after Emma and Regina.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Madam Mayor."

"Wait by the car," Emma told Regina.

This can't be right. Georgia hated this. She made Mary Margaret feel bad about saving a man's life! How terrible of a person was she?

"Miss Swan, I let you off the hook there," Emma said. "Don't press this."

"Just Mrs. Nolan sounds like her story is a load of crap," Georgia said. She wasn't sure if she truly believed this, or if she was just saying this because she felt bad. "All this time, there's been a John Doe in the hospital, no one puts it in the news, no one goes looking, something's not right here."

"Well, what else makes sense?" Emma said. "Why would Mrs. Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?"

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now," Georgia continued.

"Well, this town is bigger than you know," Emma said. "It's entirely possible for people to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"And just when it's convenient for you to solve the mystery?"

"Well, thanks to you, that tape you found was rather genius," Emma argued back. "So we went back and looked at past tapes. It appears that Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out to Kathryn. And here I thought that you and The Blanchards would be pleased. True love won. If it were not for you, the two would live their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your instant rudeness. And also why I'm so grateful to have Regina. Because not having someone, that's the worst curse of all."

Georgia sat there, towering in so much guilt.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That night, Georgia left her car. She walked into Mary Margaret's room. She felt bad for every single thing she did. How awful of a person she was being after everything the teacher had done for her since she got here.

She knocked at the door.

"Georgia," said Mary Margaret.

"I just wanted to say, I am so sorry about earlier," said Georgia. "It's just me and Adeline, this was one of the many things which drifted us apart. Are you still willing to let me on your couch?"

"Sure," said Mary Margaret.


	4. Orphan Sisters

Adeline was driving down the roads in Maine. It wasn't that bad. She rarely ever went to Maine, it was the state she explored the least. Adeline was found in Maine, but all this time she had not found a thing. The clumsy drivers almost crashed into a sign.

"Stop!" Adeline shouted, before they could hit the sign. It was obviously a new sign, put there a couple of days ago.

"Why'd you stop, Miss White?" asked her camera man, travelling with her.

"I told you, Adeline's fine," she said. "Now, don't you see, there's a sign there, we must be entering a town."

"There is no sign here, Miss White," said the cameraman.

Adeline hated being called 'Miss White'. She wasn't a posh idiot, fame had not overcome her.

She hoped.

She's been putting full focus on finding her family since she was 6. Except her younger sister of course. She can go and die in hell wherever she is.

"Are you sure there's no sign there?" asked Adeline.

"No, Miss White," he responded. "I see no sign. Do you see any sign, Tom?"

"I see nothing," said Tom, the chauffeur.

Hmm, nobody else saw the sign but here. This was suspicious. If Emma wanted to keep the town hidden, maybe this was the way. No one could get in. And the name 'Storybrooke' was incredibly suspicious. Where had it come from? This was it. This was the place.

Her family was here.

Except her stupid sister, of course.

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Adeline. "I'm the only one who can see that sign, so why don't I be the only one to step through here?"

"You're going somewhere alone, Miss White?"

"Yes!" said Adeline. "I'm fine."

"When was the last time you went somewhere alone?" asked Tom, indirectly.

"I don't know, a few years ago, maybe?" Adeline said. "But I think I should try it again. Just tell the press I'm on holiday. I'll still be active on social media and everything."

"Yes, Miss White," said the cameraman, who was still acting like a servant.

Adeline stepped past the sign. She was entering the town of Storybrooke.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

What can he say? Bernard Blanchard was an earlybird. He always got up at 6am. Sometimes earlier if he feels up to it. 6:15 the latest, except if it's the weekends, in which it's 6:45. Some of his friends, however got up at 7:30 on a regular school day, and one of them said they got up at 10am on the weekends! At first, he thought they were kidding, but they were not.

While Bernie was an earlybird, his mother was not. She always got up at 6:45, and sometimes she was running late, while Bernard was never late, and got perfect attendance. But who cares about that? He was always failing his classes. Who cares how much you get in if you never actually do anything when you get in?

Today, he did what he usually does and brushes his teeth, have a quick wash, get changed, and then go into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, but today, he found an unexpected guest sleeping on the living room couch.

"Mom!" He shouted. "There's a swan on our couch."

He shouted so loud it woke both of them up.

"Hey, I'm not a...," Georgia started. "Oh wait, I guess I am."

Mary Margaret got up from her room in her pjamas.

"Bernie!" she said. "Don't shout like that!"

"Mom," Bernard said, "When you have a friend sleeping round can you at least strongly imply it to your teenage son?"

"Sorry, Bernie," Mary Margaret said. "She was just in her car, and she needed somewhere so..."

"I'm not bothered that she's here really," said Bernard. "I'm bothered by the fact you didn't tell me."

"You had already went to bed when she came at midnight," Mary Margaret said truthfully.

"Seriously? Midnight?" said Bernard. "What time do you eat dinner at? Two o'clock?"

"What time is it?" Georgia asked, finally managing to speak.

"6:15," Bernard said.

"Last time I checked," Georgia said. "Teenagers did not get up at 6:15."

"Well, this one got up at 6am!" Bernie shouted out loud.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Adeline White was 16. She was going to leave the system in a few weeks, and settle down looking after her 10-year old sister. Boy, she hated this world. They never believed her. Her sister never even believed her and she was supposed to! Why doesn't anyone believe she lived the first 6 years of her life as a princess in a fairytale castle with Snow White and Prince Charming as her parents, and she got here through a magic wardrobe?

And now she was getting bullied by people that were 3 years younger than her.

Great.

"So, let me get this straight," said the new kid in her foster home. "You think that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents? Isn't Prince Charming in Cinderella."

"No, that's a lie," Adeline said. "Ella is married to Prince Thomas. Also, she hates being called Cinderella."

"Your parents mustn't have been very in love though," continued the girl, "Since the time they met was when he woke her up."

"Another lie," Adeline said. How stupid were these people? "They had a strong relationship weeks before then!"

"Okay, then didn't the queen fall off a cliff or something?" continued the bully.

"No!" Adeline hated how wrong the Disney version was. "The queen was defeated after so much time, she kidnapped my older sister and raised her to hate my parents and then when she died, my older sister cast a dark curse to make sure everyone lost their memory of who they were."

"Well, how did you escape this curse?" asked the bully, laughing out loud.

"Through a magic wardrobe!"

"A magic what?" she continued to laugh as harder as anyone can.

It was times like this Adeline considered to pretend she stopped believing that the first 6 years of her life were real, but she wasn't going to hide who she really was. People in this world need to wake up and be more open to the possibilities.

"Hey!" Georgia came over. "What are you doing?"

Although being younger, Georgia got bullied significantly less than Adeline. Hell, when Georgia did get bullied, it was usually because she was related to Adeline. And then when she says she doesn't believe these things, they lay off her. She occasionally defended Adeline, not because she didn't find her beliefs ridiculous, she obviously did. She just felt sorry for her older sister.

"Who are you?" asked the new girl.

"Her sister."

"The one who cast the Dark Curse?" said the girl.

"No, the other one," said Georgia. "I'm Georgia. Hi."

"You don't actually believe any of that, do you?" asked the girl.

"Of course not," said Georgia. "But as much as I want to laugh at her for it, and trust me, I do, she's still my sister, and her beliefs aren't really harming anyone, so just leave her alone please?"

"Make me."

Georgia went over and tried to punch the girl, but before she could she ran.

"Thanks," Adeline said, but Georgia didn't look any happier with her.

"Why the hell am I always the one who has to defend my teenage sister?" Georgia said. "I'm 10!"

"I believe and you don't," Adeline said. "But you will. Just wait and see."

"If you were supposed to make me 'believe', you did a really poor job on it," said Georgia.

Georgia was mostly considered to be a lot more mature, sensible, and logical than Adeline. Adeline thought that they didn't even know what those words meant!

"Well, Georgia," said Adeline. "I have got some good news for you."

"What's that?" Georgia said.

"We are getting out of the system!" Adeline exclaimed. "I am old enough to leave, get a job and even look after you!"

"Great, I am so excited for you to be my legal guardian," Georgia said, sarcastically.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia was walking down the street, she was about to meet up with Regina, but then she heard a siren. Josh Fastake was driving his sheriff car up to her. He got out of the car and walked up to her.

"What's with the siren?" she asked.

"It's hard to get your attention," Josh said.

"Well, you got it," Georgia said. "So are you arresting me again?"

"I'm thanking you," started Josh. "For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of grattitude."

What was going on? Was he actually giving credit to someone else? No. He must have an ulterior motive.

"So what do I get?" Georgia asked. "A commendation? A key to the city?"

"What about a job?" Josh asked. "I could use a deputy."

Now she knows what he's doing. He's offering Georgia a job so he has someone to do all the work for him. And since he knew Georgia will be good at the job, he'll take credit for all of it. While Georgia cares about this town a lot more than he does (depsite only being there for a week), this would only help this horrendous man and she didn't want to be used as a pawn.

"Sorry, I already have a job," she lied.

"What? As a bail bondsperson," said Josh. "I'm sorry, if you think Storybrooke's the place for that, then you're wrong."

"What about you being a sheriff?" joked Georgia. "Is that a common thing in Storybrooke?"

Josh frowned. "Well, here's your chance to see it upclose. Why don't you just think about it?"

"Okay," Georgia lied. She would rather see her sister's face again than work with this man.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Adeline walked into this strange town. It was small, a lot smaller than she thought it would be. Weren't a lot of kingdoms supposed to be here? The curse did take everyone in the Enchanted Forest, right? The first person she saw was a short guy with long hair and a walking stick.

"Adeline White," he recognized.

He had a very deep voice, but Adeline was very surprised that someone here knew her, especially a guy that looked and sounded richer than she was.

"Oh, hey," Adeline said. "It's me. Adeline White. Famous explorer." She had no idea what to say at fan meetups. Especially to old men like him.

"What are you doing here in Storybrooke?" he asked.

Adeline quickly thought of an answer to that question. "Um, because it looks like a nice location. Very interesting. Also seems like it's not well-known."

"Well, we don't get many visitors in Storybrooke," said the man. "I'm such a big fan. Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," said Adeline. She had signed autographs before, and she had to stay in character. She was sure her family was here, but this random cursed fairytale character, who probably didn't really do anything important apparently knew her. She had to stay in character, so the man gave her a piece of paper.

"Who should I be signing this for?" she asked.

"Mr. Gold."

"Can I have your full name please," asked Adeline.

"No one here knows my first name," said Mr. Gold, "It's something I keep to myself. It can be quite embarrassing."

Adeline signed her name, to Mr. Gold, and then gave it back to him.

"Good, now I have your name," he said like that meant something more.

"That has to be the weirdest person I've ever signed for," she said to herself after he had gone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After her weird experience with the selfish sheriff, Georgia decided to walk Regina to her school bus.

"Are you sure we can be seen like this out in the open?" Regina asked.

"Enough sneaking around," Georgia said. "If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat.

"You're brave. We'll need that for Operation Cobra," Regina said. "Speaking of, do you think we code names?"

"Isn't Cobra our code name?"

"That's the mission," said Regina. "I mean us, I need something to call you."

"OK, you can just call me...," Georgia started to stay. But she paused as she suddenly saw a face she hoped she would never have to see again.

"Look!" Regina said, pointing to the figure. "A stranger in Storybrooke!"

"That's not a stranger, Regina," Georgia said.

"Adeline!"

"Georgia!"

"What are you doing here?" they said simultaneously.

Regina laughed.

"Who's the kid?" asked Georgia's good-for-nothing sister.

"My daughter."

The bus turned up.

"You have a daughter now?" Adeline questioned. "Were you pregnant the last time we saw each other?"

"I gave her up for adoption," Georgia said.

"Course you did," said Adeline.

"You know what state I was in back then!" argued Georgia. Adeline had no respect.

"So, you're my Auntie Adeline?" Regina asked.

"I guess I am," Adeline said.

"Get on, girl," said the grumpy bus driver. "I haven't got all day."

"See you two later!" Regina shouted to the two sisters.

"Bye Regina," Georgia waved.

Adeline paused. "Regina? Where did that name come from?"

Georgia wondered why her good-for-nothing sister was wondering why her neice was called Regina. "I don't know, you'll have to ask her mother. So I've answered what I'm doing here. Now tell me what you're doing here?"

"You did not tell me what you were doing here," Adeline stated.

Georgia scoffed. Couldn't she just figure it out? "I'm here to check if Regina is okay. She's not being looked after as well as I hoped I guess. Also, I think she takes after you more than me."

"Why do you care?" Adeline questioned. "You gave her up!"

"To give her her best chance," Georgia said. "I wasn't in the right environment or state of mind! You know that!"

"And who's fault was that?" Adeline questioned.

Her's. It was Adeline's fault.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In New York, after the second time they moved since leaving the system, 14-year old Georgia and 20-year old Adeline were sitting down in a diner. Georgia hated how she had to move so much. Adeline was just so desperate to find their parents. Who she thought were two fairytale characters.

Adeline was an idiot.

But Georgia had to take advantage of that. Adeline rarely punished her, and when she did, it wasn't for long. She says that 'people need to always get a second chance', or 'forgiveness is better than punishment'. It's like in that fairytale world she lived in, barely anyone actually got punished. They just let them free waiting for them to redeem themselves. Georgia basically did whatever she wanted in school.

"I got a call from your school today," Adeline said when they sat down.

Georgia knew she wouldn't care. "What did they say?"

"They said you've been acting up way too much and something needs to be done about it," said Adeline. "You've been pranking the other kids, purposely spilling stuff and being very disruptive in class."

"Yeah, so?" said Georgia. "What is your solution?"

"I keep giving you chances, Georgia, but you never seem to take them," said Adeline. "If we're going to complete this quest, you need to learn how to be good."

Georgia laughed. "One, I don't even believe in this quest, and even if I did, why is being good a requirement?"

"We're supposed to turn a bad person good," Adeline stated, Georgia started. That was obvious.

The waitress, Eve McGowan, came over.

"Do you two want anything or are you just going to sit there and argue?" she asked.

"Actually, Eve, yes, we are," Adeline said, "Georgia, what do you like?"

"Just give me some cocoa," said Georgia. "I don't feel like eating anything today."

"That's not like you," said Eve.

"Eve, what do you think should be done about Georgia and her behaviour?" asked Adeline.

"Nothing!" Georgia spoke up before Eve could answer.

"Do what you see fit," Eve said. "You're her guardian. And for people like you, that's really important."

"People like us?" Georgia questioned. "You mean 'orphans'?"

"Yes, of course," Eve said, obviously lying. What was she hiding? "I'll get your cocoa."

"Sometimes, I really think that woman is weird," Georgia said.

"Well, Georgia, I know exactly what to do about your behaviour," Adeline said. Georgia had no idea what she was implying.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After her spat with Georgia, Adeline felt really hungry. She looked for a place to eat. She found a place called Granny's Diner, walked in and sat down.

She wondered. Her and Georgia were seperated. But The Dark One said they were destined to do this together. And Georgia should be at least 28 now. So let's say, last week Georgia got here on her 28th birthday. A week later, Adeline came. Does this mean that they both would've come no matter what? Or was it just a coincidence?

Adeline did not want to see her sister again. In interviews, when someone would ask her about her family, she wouldn't say much, she would mention that she's an orphan, and that she's looking for her parents (and occasionally who they are), but she had never talked about Georgia. She assumed Georgia was the same. Pretending she didn't exist. But it was her fault. Adeline just did what was right.

The waitress in the diner came out from behind as Georgia walked into the diner.

It was her Auntie Red! Adeline remembered her from her childhood. She and her were really close. She remembered being at her grandma's funeral when she was just four years old. It was good to see her again, even if she didn't remember who she was.

"Hi," Adeline said.

"Hi," said Red. "What can I get you?"

"Um, just a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, please," said Adeline.

"Does everyone like cinnamon in their cocoa now?" Red moaned. "Never mind."

"So, this place is called Granny's, but..."

"Yeah, my granny, she used to own this place," Red said. "She died a few years ago of heart failure."

While this was true, aside from the fact that she did thirty-two years ago, not three.

"Well, why am I asking this?" Adeline joked. "I don't even know your name!"

"Ruby," Red said. "Ruby Lucas."

"Adeline White," Adeline introduced.

Suddenly, someone who, by the way she dressed, Adeline assumed was the mayor, but if this was the mayor, then she would most likely be...

Her long-lost sister Emma.

"How was your walk with Regina?" Emma asked. Georgia looked up. "That's right, I know everything. But relax, I don't mind."

Why would Emma care that Georgia was spending time with her biological daughter?

"You don't?" Georgia exclaimed.

"No," Emma answered. "Because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number twelve."

"Twelve?!" Georgia said, confused.

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last 7 years," said Emma. "You move more than my legs!"

12 addresses in 7 years? Well, seems her sister hadn't changed.

"If you're wondering I did find a place here," Georgia said.

Who the hell would let her ex-convict sister into their home? Never mind live there.

"Yes, I know," Emma stated. "With The Blanchards. How long is your lease? Oh wait, you don't have one. You see my point. In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots, and you don't have any." She got that right. "People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can. It's what my mother always used to say."

Her mother? Regina Mills was not Emma's mother. She was The Evil Queen. A horrible horrible person. She KIDNAPPED Emma and forced her to hate her actual parents. Snow White was her mother. Snow and only Snow. Not idiots like her.

"You don't know me," said Georgia.

"No, I think I do," said Emma. "All I ask is you carry on your transisent life, and you think about Regina and what's best for her. Maybe consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa. I thought that I was the only one who enjoyed cinnamon in my chocolate."

As Emma left the diner, Adeline spoke up.

"Twelve addresses in seven years?!" Adeline exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Not like you can say anything!" Georgia answered. "You just stay in fancy hotels in random parts of the world!"

"Why was Emma worried about Regina anyway?" Adeline asked.

"Adoptive mother," Georgia responded.

Wait, if Georgia gave birth to Regina, but Emma adopted her, that would mean that Emma is her biological aunt as well as her adoptive mother and Georgia is her adoptive aunt and biological mother. Which would also mean that Adeline was an adoptive aunt and a biological aunt. Boy, this family tree is complicated.

Adeline turned to Ruby. "Ruby, do you know anywhere to stay here?"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast," Red, or Ruby, or whatever said. "My granny used to have that too."

"Is that all?"

"Sorry there's no fancy hotels or saunas here, Adeline!" Georgia said.

"So you know about my explorer career?" Adeline pointed out.

"You think I don't know what my sister's been doing?!" Georgia argued. "You've been living in luxury while my life continued to be a living hell!"

While this was true, Georgia kind of deserved that life to be honest.

"So you're her sister?" Ruby said. "She's obessed with you. She just goes on about how much you're apparently a terrible person."

Georgia? Obessed with her? Well, people deal with fights in different ways.

"What?"

"Why would I say good things about a stupid delusional celebrity?" Georgia shouted.

And then it went on.

And on.

And on.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Adeline was happy. Her and Georgia had been getting along really well lately. Adeline's point system which she started four years ago had worked greatly. Georgia is now eighteen years old and they can finally stop acting like kids and go on the quest together!

One problem still remained though: Georgia still didn't believe.

What the hell could she do to convince her? These people were so closed-minded that they just made her think all this was complete nonsense! Never mind.

Adeline had basically turned her troublesome sister into a goody-too-shoes. And that made her happy.

What could go wrong?

And then she saw it. On a wall. A poster which she kept attention to which read out:

WANTED

For Grand Larceny

GEORGIA SWAN

They got all the information on the bottom right. How is this possible. She even used a fake name! But nothing else is fake. It's like she was proud of this! Grand larceny? Adeline frowned. She had been played for a fool. Georgia hadn't changed at all. Actually, she was worse. Adeline did a terrible job at looking after and raising her. Neal would've been better.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia and Adeline continued to argue until someone spoke up.

"Hey, sisters!" a bald short guy shouted. "No one pokes insults at each other in this town except me, okay? So can you shut up before the girl over there loses customers? Thank you."

"Leroy's... kind of right," said Ruby. "Seriously, have you two never been close?"

"When we were, it was completely fake!" shouted Adeline.

"No!" Georgia retaliated. "You don't deserve a close relationship with anyone!"

Adeline should've protected her. It's her fault she was a thief anyway!

"So how long have you been here?" Adeline asked.

"About a week," Georgia said. She hadn't really been keeping count. She originally said she was going to stay a week, but decided not to after everything that happened.

"And have you got a job?" Adeline asked.

Georgia quickly raised her voice. "Yes, I have a job!" she lied, and panicked. "And it's... The Deputy Sheriff of this town!"

"Yeh, so they let an ex-convict enforce the law?" Adeline questioned. "Very believable."

She quickly went outside to call Josh. She hated the man, but she hated Adeline more. If she was here, she would have to at least make sure she had the upper hand over her.

"Hello?" he said.

"Josh, it's Georgia," Georgia said. "I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. You know, I am kind of use to these things. Is that deputy job still open?" She tried to reassure herself that this was a good idea.

"Absolutely," Josh said, happily. "What made you change your mind?"

"A mix of things," she lied. "Will Emma be okay with this?"

"I don't care," Josh responded. "It's my department. I will see you on Monday morning!"

"I look forward to it," she lied again. What? He was probably doing it too!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Georgia got home with another day of stealing with her beautiful boyfriend. She was kind of manipulating him into doing dirty work, but it's not like she was going to become pregnant or anything. She enjoyed life. Adeline never suspected anything because she's an idiot. She would probably see a clearly real wanted poster and think it's a fake. She trusted her THAT much. Was Adeline really that naive?

She got home. She loved it there. She knew Adeline would just let her do whatever she wanted.

She walked in, smiling a lot.

"Hey, Georgia," Adeline said.

"Hey!" Georgia said, happily.

"Seems like you had a nice day," replied Adeline.

"Hell ya!" responded Georgia.

"Well, that's surprising," Adeline said. "Because it looks like someone's been getting into some trouble lately."

Georgia paused. "What makes you say that?"

"This!" Adeline said, turning to anger.

"Oh, that," said Georgia. "That's... nothing."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Incredibly stupid," Georgia replied sarcastically. "So what are you going to do? Ground me? Give me a warning? Ask me to go to my room for 30 seconds? What?"

"Nothing," Adeline replied. "I'm not going to punish you at all."

Georgia stopped. Adeline never didn't punish her. She always gave her tiny unimportant punishments like being grounded for a single half hour. She wondered what she was up to. "You're not?"

"No," Adeline said. "You're 18 now. I can't control you anymore."

"Great!" Georgia said, smiling.

"With that said though," said Adeline. "There are some people who can."

Georgia knew instantly what she was implying. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did," said Adeline. "Officers, you can come out now."

Two police officers came out of the other door. Georgia stared in anger. Adeline was just as angry.

"You had me fooled for so long, Georgia!" she shouted as Georgia was being taken away. "But now, it's time for me to have the upper hand! Time for me to be the smart one!"

Georgia instantly thought of something. "You know in your little fairytale fantasy, you said we were going to work together!"

Adeline looked like she was wondering how to process that statement. "Guess I'll have to do it alone. How hard can it be? You were never going to believe anyway. So what was the point?"

Georgia was being taken away by the police, forever hating Adeline.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After a long day, Georgia came home to The Blanchard House.

"Hey," said Mary Margaret. "Tough day?"

"My sister's here," Georgia quickly responded.

"Oh, Georgia," said Mary Margaret. "I know siblings don't always get along, but what happened which made you and Adeline hate each other so much?"

"It's a long story," Georgia responded. "You wouldn't want to hear it. You're not our mother."


End file.
